


Never a Dull Moment

by regrettes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Cousins AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: Betsy went out of town again, leaving the Nolans to their own devices once more





	Never a Dull Moment

Life in the Nolan house was not something one could consider dull. Betsy loved her grandkids more than life itself but between the bickering and pranks, she swore that sometimes she would have an aneurism. That’s why she slipped out one morning before the kids were awake, leaving a note that she was going to be gone for the weekend and to behave and not kill each other. She left some money to prevent another ‘Greg has to cook’ issue and headed out, unaware of the prank that would be awaiting her when she returned. Emma was the first one awake, finding the note and thinking that it was perfect time to enact her prank, since grandma wasn’t there to stop her. Jogging back up the stairs to her room, she pulled out the amazon box that had arrived for her a few days prior and a hot glue gun that she’d borrowed from her grandma to get to work on her masterplan.

For the next hour or so, she glued the two hundred or so ‘Worm on a String’ toys together, making twenty-two separate strings of them to hang up. She hadn’t heard Greg get up yet, which wasn’t surprising because it was a Saturday before noon, but that was exactly why she had planned to be up at nine in the morning. That gave her three total hours to put her plan into action and after hour one, phase one had been completed. Grabbing as many of the strings as she could manage, she trudged to the downstairs, trying to decide which of the curtain rods she could feasibly take down without much noise or notice. If Greg didn’t like her gift to him then she could just put the rod back by the end of the day, but she’d thought about just leaving it up. Or supergluing the strings to the doorframe itself, but that would be risky. She could rip the paint that way, and then she’d be in major trouble.

She settled on the one in the kitchen, since it shrunk in size to fit the doorframe the best. She made herself a cup of coffee as she got to work gluing the strings down, knowing that she’d need the caffeine or she’d be taking a trip to napville later on in the day. The process of gluing the strings down took only around a half an hour before she was twiddling her thumbs, waiting for them to finish drying. She decided to FaceTime Alyssa while she waited, filling her girlfriend in on the plan. She continued to FaceTime her as she went upstairs to put up the curtain she’d made, making sure not to make too much noise. Once it was in place it was only a matter of time before Greg woke up and ran into it.

After a while Emma got bored of waiting, deciding to watch a movie while she waited. She’d thought about inviting Alyssa over to see his reaction and spend the day together, but she was rudely reminded by Mrs. Greene calling for her that it was ‘family day’ again at the Greene house. So she found herself cuddling the teddy bear that Alyssa had gotten her for Valentine’s day and zoning out to _Eclipse_ until she heard a loud ‘What the fuck?!’ echo through the upstairs and she bolted off the couch. “Emma! I swear to God! What did you do to my door?” Greg shouted, pushing his way through the curtain and glaring down the stairs at his cousin.

Emma just grinned back up at him, shrugging, “I guess you could call this payback for the Kid Cuisine?” She found it hard to contain her laughter, covering her mouth and waiting for him to yell at her. “Grandma isn’t here, she went out of town for the weekend, so it was the perfect time. But don’t worry, she left us pizza money so no one has to cook.”

Greg seemed to go through the five stages of grief before looking back to the curtain and letting out a soft chuckle of his own. “I mean, I guess it’s not atrocious...” He conceded, “But don’t think I’m not going to get you back Em.”

“I’d expect nothing less Greg,” Emma called, turning around and going back to her movie.


End file.
